defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Kuf'Ell
The Troll; Kuf'Ell is an Oath-Bearer of the Second Gurubashi Empire . Biography Early Life Kuf'Ell was born and raised within the secluded Troll settlement of Shatterspear Vale, a village nestled amongst the mountains near Darkshore. He spent much of his early life sneaking away from the others and dreaming of seeing the outside of the vale, a dream that eventually led him to aspiring to climb his way out, and after many months of practice, something he achieved, though Kuf'Ell's first glimpse of the outside world did not go as smoothly as he had thought, while making his way down the other side of the mountain to explore, he lost his footing, and tumbled down, losing conciousness in the process. He awoke to find himself in the care of the lone Night Elf priestess by the name of Marrin Darkthorne, even though this had been the first Elf he had seen, his people had passed down tales of these creatures, and their savagery towards Trolls, he was initially cautious of the female due to his unsure of her intent. Upon fully recovering; Kuf'Ell was returned to his village and although being punished for his reckless behaviour, his dream to once again leave the village did not fade - though now he had decided to wait until he had reached adulthood to try once more. The Horde Having reached adulthood, Kuf'Ell resumed his plan of leaving the vale and sought out the Horde; believing this to be the best course of action to allow him to see the world. There, he trained towards becoming a mighty warrior of the Horde, finding his path leading him towards the arts of the Rogue. Assigned to carry out petty missions for the Horde he was content knowing these led him to travel around the lands. Many missions later, Kuf'Ell had become a Rogue that showed promise, and thus was drafted to travel to the northern lands of Northrend to aid the Horde Expedition. During his time there he witnessed many choices that he disagreed with and soon turned him away from wanting to further his role in the Horde, so upon completing the mission he had been assigned to do there, he left, leaving Northrend and returning to the Shatterspear Vale. Journey to Stranglethorn Since he had proved himself in the Horde, Kuf'Ell was assigned a task by the Elders of his village, to seek out Stranglethorn Vale and to research what became of the Gurubashi Empire that his people had formerly belonged to. When he had reached the Vale his investigation of the remaining Troll ruins soon led to more questions than he had found answers, but he soon discovered the existance of a new empire; the Second Gurubashi Empire then deciding this was his best bet to find answers, he sought out the Trolls of the Empire. Unsure of their attitude towards outsiders, he observed from afar, however this did not go unnoticed by its citizens, and he was eventually brought before Emperor Shro'gan to explain himself. The Emperor took interest in his thirst for knowledge and provided answers to all questions Kuf'Ell had regarding the former Empire and its fall. The Emperor then made it clear that he was welcome to make himself at home in the Vale, while taking a brief repose before returning to his Homeland with the fruition of his travels. Joining the Empire Unable to forget the time he had spent with the Gurubashi, Kuf'Ell decided to make his presence in the Vale a regular occurrence, travelling back and forth between his home and Stranglethorn, he learned the ways of the Empire, and interacted with Trolls that convened within the territory that the Emperor had subjugated. As more time passed he found himself staying in the Vale than he did in his own homeland and soon after, he took the oath to serve the Emperor, and join their ranks as a citizen. Details General *'Name:' Kuf'Ell Shatterspear *'Age:' 21 *'Race:' Jungle Troll *'Class: '''Rogue(Combat) *'Birthplace:' Shatterspear Vale, Darkshore *'Tribe:' Shatterspear Tribe *'Home:' Stranglethorn Vale Body *'Height:' 6'9" *'Weight:' 312 lb *'Eyes:' Red *'Hair:' Tidily tied back into braids. *'Figure:' Toned, but not overly muscular, his body matches that of a typical Rogue. *'Disfigurement: '''Multiple aged scars on upper arms. Hand shaped scar on throat. Bite sized chunk missing from right ear. Category:Trolls Category:Horde Characters Category:Second Gurubashi Empire Category:Rogues